


《无题》左马刻篇

by ruyang



Category: DRB - Fandom, 一左馬, 一左马
Genre: Bottom！碧棺左马刻 TOP！山田一郎, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruyang/pseuds/ruyang





	《无题》左马刻篇

山田一郎x碧棺左马刻  
R18  
注意：捏造有，可能ooc。想到哪儿写到哪儿。（肯定会被官方打脸系列）是左马刻视角。（写的乱七八糟系列）  
没有文笔，炖肉选手。（喜欢的姐妹给我点个赞呀（?））

 

只有黑与白的，我的房间。  
碧棺左马刻躺在床上看着天花板。窗外的车流声与人声十分朦胧，仿佛有什么东西捂住了自己的耳朵，将世界分割成两个。  
无聊。  
无趣。  
麻烦。  
“哥哥。”  
这大概是这个世界唯一带有色彩的东西。  
碧棺左马刻抱紧了怀中小小的女孩子的幻影。这散发着微弱的光芒，如果不好好呵护就会碎掉的宝物……柔软的，脆弱的，可爱的，美丽的……  
全部……都是为了保护她……  
“左马刻先生？”  
“！”突然传入耳中的声音让碧棺左马刻的呼吸猛地一顿，他抬起头，愣愣地看着突然出现在床边的少年。  
低头看着这边的他，头发柔软的垂在面容的两侧，红绿异色的双眼笔直地盯着躺在床上的碧棺左马刻。  
色彩开始从少年的双眼中向外蔓延，原本黑白两色的世界瞬间带上了绚丽的颜色，甚至有些刺眼。就连周围原本朦胧的声音也变得清晰起来，与少年的话语一起，落在碧棺左马刻的心口上。  
“睡迷糊了吗，左马刻先生，真难得啊。快走吧，乱数跟先生还在等我们呢。”少年笑着伸出手，递到他的面前。  
“一郎。”碧棺左马刻下意识的抬起手去抓少年的手，可在下一刻却抓空了。  
四周的色彩突然变得暗淡，蒙上了一层浓浓的灰色。  
少年的身影消失了，取而代之的是身高拔高了不少，已经可以称之为男人的人。他站在前方，背对着这边，一动不动。  
“一郎？”碧棺左马刻走到男人的身后，伸出手想要抓住对方的肩膀。可那个身影一晃之下，躲开了碧棺左马刻的手。  
“你错了，左马刻。”他头也不回地说着，转身离开了这个房间。  
门合上的一瞬间，碧棺左马刻睁开了眼。  
这并不是自己的房间，而是非常普通又常见的宾馆的房间。  
门外有脚步声逐渐远去。  
碧棺左马刻伸长的手臂搭在床的另一半上，那上面还有之前那人留下的温度，它们正随着时间逐渐消散，变得冰凉。  
碧棺左马刻坐了起来，过于随意的动作扯到了身上的伤口与酸痛的腰:“嘶…，属狗的臭小子……”  
火苗在黑暗的房间中闪过，点燃了碧棺左马刻口中的香烟。不知是不是烟雾的关系，碧棺左马刻的双眼看起来有些涣散，没有焦距。  
“左马刻先生，床上吸烟很危险的。”  
“！”拿着烟的手指抖了一下，碧棺左马刻抬起头，屋内只有他自己一人。  
幻听吗？  
真是讨厌的梦，让人想起很久以前的事。  
当回过神时，手中才吸了一口的香烟，已经被碧棺左马刻掐灭在床头柜上的烟灰缸中。  
碧棺左马刻嘀咕着浪费了一根香烟，起身来到了浴室。  
热水从头顶淋下，落在被咬破的地方有些刺痛。精液从体内流出，带着粉红色的血丝，后面的伤口让碧棺左马刻清理起来十分困难，等他擦干了身子在床上挑了个还算干净的地方坐下时，已经6点了。  
扔在地上的衣服皱巴巴的，内裤上也带着某些液体干燥后的痕迹。碧棺左马刻嫌弃地把那些东西踢到一边，拨通了电话，“喂，铳兔，麻烦你帮我拿一套衣服过来。地址是……吵死了，本大爷要做什么是老子自己的事吧。”  
撂下电话，碧棺左马刻盯着烟灰缸里的香烟看了一会儿，重新点燃一根后靠在床头上，“吵死了……”他喃喃自语着，仿佛在说给自己听。  
等待的时间意外的有些漫长。本来就不多的香烟已经只剩下一个烟盒，失去了香烟后碧棺左马刻略微感到有些烦躁。  
床上除了自己靠着的位置外，已经一片冰凉。唯一能代表那个人曾经来过这里的痕迹，只有自己身上的各种齿痕跟地上用过的安全套。  
baltte过后的这几场性爱，他都是粗暴的、发泄的、疯狂的，仿佛要把他所有说得清的、说不清的情绪全部送入自己身体内一般，在上面喘息着，动着腰。  
碧棺左马刻用手指摩擦着脖子上的齿痕，昨夜的感觉涌入脑海，让他的身体反射性地产生了一丝兴奋，但很快又被自己压了下去，“一声不知地就走，这是哪里来的输不起的渣男？”  
这时，房门被敲响，碧棺左马刻慢悠悠地走过去打开了门。  
“你！你这样子——你又——！”入间铳兔拎着装有衣服的纸袋站在门口。面前这人光着身子，激烈情事后的痕迹一览无遗。  
碧棺左马刻懒得理他，夺过袋子自顾自的穿起衣服来。  
“左马刻，你好歹是我们的队长，总做这种事情到底有什么好处？”  
好处？  
碧棺左马刻顿了一下，面无表情地瞥了对方一眼，“老子很爽？”  
入间铳兔感觉自己的血压瞬间升高，然后又被自己生生压制下去，“你这个样子不会缺女人吧！就算你真的喜欢被男人捅屁股，男人也有的是吧？”  
“谁他妈要被男人那脏玩意捅屁股啊。”  
入间铳兔的内心一边喊着‘就是你被捅屁股啊！’一边放缓了语气：“山田一郎不管怎么说都是其他地区的队长，不管你们过去关系怎么样，现在你们这种关系太不正常了。”  
“……”碧棺左马刻整理着衬衫的领子，没有回话，仿佛什么都没有听见一样。  
“之前明明听到那小子的名字都会变得跟狂犬一样四处咬人。知道你们两个私底下是这种关系，当初真是吓到我了，你脑子里到底在想些什么，不管是玩还是肉体需求都差不多了——”  
“铳兔。”碧棺左马刻突然出声，低沉的嗓音带着些沙哑。  
“！”一瞬间，入间铳兔的身体紧绷起来。瞪大的双眼看着突然逼近到面前的碧棺左马刻。  
“闭上嘴，不要多管闲事。”  
会死。  
这是入间铳兔与那双眼睛对视的瞬间，脑中产生的唯一的想法。  
然而紧接着，碧棺左马刻仿佛刚刚什么都没发生一样，拍了一下入间铳兔的肩膀，绕过对方离去，“回去了。3Q。”  
入间铳兔早就被自己的冷汗浸湿了后背，好半天他才缓过神来，而碧棺左马刻已经消失在走廊的拐角处。入间铳兔看着那个方向轻轻地推了一下眼镜，脑海中还是刚刚那人面无表情的脸与放大的瞳孔。入间铳兔小声的吐出两个字，“……疯子。” 

巡视，看场，检查小弟们的工作，跟组里上报。  
如果能准时回家的话就做好饭菜，可以看到妹妹幸福的笑脸。  
无事的时候就在路上散步或者在自己的房间待着，有事情的时候就去找自己的两个搭档，这就是自己现在的日常。  
碧棺左马刻靠坐在路边的栏杆上，香烟的火星忽闪忽闪。  
无聊。  
就没点有趣的，又让人热血沸腾的事吗？  
傍晚的街上人来人往，偶尔有三五成群的人路过，谈论着哪里的炖菜好吃、哪里新开了甜品店，又或者约着周末一起去海边或者野营，说说笑笑的，让碧棺左马刻觉得有些刺眼。  
“聚会与玩乐……吗。”  
这是已经与自己无缘很久的东西了。  
曾经它们存在过，充实了自己的生活。但现在那都成为了过去式，虽然偶尔会去回忆，但却仅此而已了。  
现在的这些，是自己所选择的、所需要的。  
这一点，绝对不会动摇。就算为此失去了什么也无所谓，只要能保护好自己的妹妹。  
只不过……有些时候，真的是很无聊啊。  
再没有一起勾肩搭背，旗鼓相当的人在自己身边。一起说着、笑着，将身后的位置交给他…  
“该死的伪善者。”脑子第一个就想起山田一郎，让碧棺左马刻对自己感到恶心。  
有些东西放下了，有些东西却怎么也放不下。甚至当它已经扭曲了时，也依旧让人觉得‘啊，这样也不错’，而依旧持续着。  
可是，这又如何？  
碧棺左马刻不知道自己跟山田一郎的这种关系算不算正常，但也没人规定不可以有这种的性关系。更何况，碧棺左马刻他自己乐意，那其他人怎么说就都是屁话。  
多管闲事的人，全都踹飞就行了。  
“老大。”  
“嗯？”碧棺左马刻看了一眼突然凑过来的小弟，“怎么了？”  
小弟似乎有些不知怎么开口，毕竟有时，提起那个名字自己就要遭殃:“那个…刚刚有个场子里的人来信说，池袋BB的人去了那边…就是那个…队长……虽然看起来不像是来找事——老大！您要去哪里？”  
小弟慌慌张张的跟在突然起身离开的碧棺左马刻的后面。  
算算日子，也有半个月了。  
半个月没做，对正常性欲的年轻男人来说，稍微有点久了吧？这期间碧棺左马刻连撸管都没撸。  
过去要做的话，互相发个消息约个地点，出来后做就完事儿了，没营养的扯几句皮或者斗几句嘴，然后离开。  
都怪某人上次一声不知的突然走掉，还有那天的那个梦，让这位大爷既不爽又没了兴致，甚至看着手机里那个电话号码都觉得烦，更不要说主动发信息了。  
而如今，这人自己跑到横滨来，之前心里的那点不舒坦虽说没有完全消失，但碧棺左马刻现在想去见他一面。  
到了小弟说的那间酒吧时，天已经完全黑了。  
碧棺左马刻刚走进去，就撞上了正要离开的山田一郎。  
那一瞬间，山田一郎脸上露出的错愕跟惊慌没有逃过碧棺左马刻的双眼。他向前逼近挡住了对方离开的道路:“呦，一郎小鬼，在这里做什么呢？”  
“委托。”山田一郎似乎不愿多说，微微侧开脸避开了碧棺左马刻的目光。  
碧棺左马刻眉梢微挑，平时这小子面对自己时，都会底气十足的瞪回来，今天这是吃坏东西了？那都是什么表情？一副迷路了的小鬼头的样子。  
碧棺左马刻以前也见过这幅表情。  
慌张，无措，困惑，似乎有什么东西想不明白时的表情。就算外表变得结实挺拔，也依旧是那个小鬼头。  
但已经没人会过来吐露心声，也没有人会去倾听小鬼头的烦恼了。  
“办完了？”碧棺左马刻点燃一根香烟，目光一刻不离山田一郎的脸。  
“啊，接下来还有别的事情，我今天不想跟你打架。借过。”  
仿佛想要落荒而逃的小狗一样。  
“别这么着急。”碧棺左马刻抓住了山田一郎的手腕，防止这只小狗逃跑。拽着他往酒吧里面走去。  
不管这人在想什么，不如打一炮让彼此都痛快一下？还能让小鬼头本来就不多的脑子休息一会儿。  
“左马刻！？你做什么？”  
他似乎有些惊怒，可就算如此，碧棺左马刻也没有感觉到手中的手腕有任何挣脱的意思。自己就这么拉着山田一郎，到了内侧的小包间里。布帘垂下的瞬间，昏暗的包间里只有墙壁上一盏小灯散发着幽幽的光，似乎让两个人的面容都变得暧昧模糊了。  
碧棺左马刻按着山田一郎的肩膀让他坐在了沙发上，自己则将身体压了过去，居高临下地看着他扬起的面容。  
“……你干什么？”  
“你不是应该很清楚吗，一郎。”  
“…我今天没心情，滚开，左马刻。”  
“说了多少次要加上‘先生’，混账臭小鬼。明明跟种马一样，还讲什么心情？呐？”  
碧棺左马刻将烟雾吐在山田一郎的脸上。不知道是不是气氛到了的关系，身体内开始叫嚣对性爱的渴望。而山田一郎的眼角也稍稍染上了一点红色，眯起了红绿鸳鸯的双眼。  
“你……”  
在山田一郎刚吐出这一个字时，碧棺左马刻伸手捏住了他的下半身。  
“放开！”  
“叽叽喳喳的吵死了，老老实实让你那唯一还有点用的垃圾玩意硬起来。”碧棺左马刻感觉自己本就不多的耐心已经被磨得差不多了，伸手解开了山田一郎的腰带直奔主题，隔着内裤握住他还很柔软的性器，用掌心摩擦揉捏着。  
可能是用的力气有些大，山田一郎皱着眉疼哼一声。但碧棺左马刻明显感觉到手中的阴茎开始变硬了。  
“是谁被‘垃圾玩意’插在屁股里还高潮了的，啊？”  
听着跟往常一样的顶嘴，碧棺左马刻笑了一声，“屁话真多。”  
碧棺左马刻含着一口烟雾吻上了山田一郎的嘴唇，将烟气送入对方口中。他睁着眼，看着山田一郎瞪过来的双眼，那里面是藏得很深的某些感情，跟不断翻涌出来的情欲。  
小鬼头输了后的闹别扭吗？碧棺左马刻只能想到这个。  
“哈，手下败将。”  
“！！！你这混蛋！”  
一句话瞬间让山田一郎暴起。他猛地翻身将碧棺左马刻压在沙发上，碧棺左马刻可以感受到紧紧捏在自己双肩上那双手的僵硬与颤抖。  
猜对了吗。  
这可不像过去那个恣意妄为、天不怕地不怕的臭小鬼啊。真的是……  
碧棺左马刻再次握住山田一郎的阴茎，用掌心蹭着顶端，“这不是已经勃起了吗，干劲儿满满啊，小鬼。”当手指在龟头上摩擦时，捏在自己肩上的双手就会猛地收紧一下。  
不像刚见面时那样躲闪，那双异色的双眼盯着这边，紧绷的面容上嘴唇微微抿起，那是他极力克制自己时的表情。薄汗在山田一郎的额角凝聚正珠，顺着面容的轮廓，从他眼下的黑痣旁经过，流下。  
碧棺左马刻扬起嘴角。这幅表情，真的是让人怎么看都看不腻。  
碧棺左马刻的舌尖舔过自己的下唇，他想去舔吻那颗黑痣，可他双肩上的手似乎没有让碧棺左马刻乱动的意思，依旧死死的压着碧棺左马刻的身体。  
“我真的搞不懂啊……”山田一郎突然开口。  
那语气让碧棺左马刻一愣，“啊？你说什——唔！”  
对方的嘴唇突然压上来，让碧棺左马刻的呼吸顿了一下。  
舌头与牙齿轮番在自己的嘴唇上撕咬与舔舐，刺痛一阵接着一阵，让碧棺左马刻恼怒之下狠咬回去，彼此的血腥味在口中蔓延，反而让身体变得更加兴奋。似乎是吻够了，对方的嘴唇从自己的嘴角向下移动，在下巴上咬了一下，最后竟然到了喉咙那边吸住了自己的喉结。  
“呃……”这种感觉很不舒服，喉咙处传来的压迫感让碧棺左马刻哼出声，有种轻微窒息的错觉。当山田一郎的嘴唇离开自己的喉咙时，碧棺左马刻已经可以想象到自己的喉结周围，应该留下了非常明显的痕迹。  
“左马刻……”山田一郎眯起眼睛，变得略快的呼吸与他面颊染上的些许潮红，都代表了这个男人的兴奋。  
“疼——！疼死了，混账，宰了你哦。”脖子上穿来剧痛，让碧棺左马刻的身体一僵。  
那边，好像之前也有被这小鬼咬破的牙印在。  
嘛……虽然这点痕迹不算什么。顶多是被兔子再念叨一次。  
解开白色的衬衫，山田一郎埋首在碧棺左马刻的胸口。  
胸口落下细密的吻，紧接着乳头被湿热的口腔覆盖，舌尖在上面打转，让快意顺着碧棺左马刻的身体向下流淌，汇集在腰腹处。碧棺左马刻享受着对方给自己带来的快感，吐出一口烟雾：“呼……”  
“烟灰、很危险。”埋在胸口的脑袋抬起了一点，那人向上看着。  
这句话让碧棺左马刻的心跳漏了一拍。那天在宾馆只不过是幻听，而今天从他的口中说出来后，瞬间让碧棺左马刻想起一些被自己特意扔在脑后的事。  
很久以前也是，两个人在床上时，他每次都会半是撒娇半是担心地将下巴搭在自己的肩头上，说着‘在床上吸烟很危险’，而自己也会笑着将烟按进烟灰缸中……  
“……”也许单看过去这件事是很不错，可对现在的碧棺左马刻来说，却是让人烦躁到极点的回忆。“多管闲事。而且，”碧棺左马刻强制让自己不再去想过去那些简直是荒唐的回忆，伸手拽住山田一郎后脑的头发，将他拉上来，仿佛要用烟雾堵住这张让自己思绪混乱的嘴一般，将烟吐入了山田一郎的口中，“你明明也很喜欢，完全勃起了不是吗，装模作样的伪善者小朋友？”  
用腿蹭着那已经勃起不少的下半身，碧棺左马刻听到那人的咂嘴声，紧接着胸口的乳头就被拽住拉扯。  
疼痛让碧棺左马刻挺起身子，酥麻从胸口向外扩散，让他的上半身起了鸡皮疙瘩。想要训斥这个得意忘形的小子，却又一次被吻住嘴唇。  
“臭小子……呃！”唇舌得到解放的碧棺左马刻刚要骂人，就被胸口的刺激压了回去。  
锁骨，胸口，小腹。山田一郎的手与嘴唇在碧棺左马刻的身体上不断游走。似乎不想放过任何一寸肌肤一般，仔细地爱抚着、亲吻着、舔舐着。山田一郎的指尖刮挠着碧棺左马刻的乳晕，按住挺翘充血的乳头让它凹进去，松手的一瞬间乳头又重新弹起，被山田一郎的嘴唇接住，含入口中。  
只是被弄胸口，让人有些难耐，碧棺左马刻感觉到自己已经勃起的性器渴望着爱抚。  
“勃起了呢，左马刻。”  
“废话，本大爷又不是阳痿。”  
重新点燃一根香烟，碧棺左马刻注意到山田一郎的视线。情欲遮盖了其他感情，那双眼里表达着露骨的侵占欲望，让碧棺左马刻的身体更加燥热。  
山田一郎脱下了碧棺左马刻的裤子，随手扔在桌上，之前让小弟买来的安全套从口袋中掉了出来。碧棺左马刻看着那几个安全套，又想了想刚刚山田一郎的眼神，考虑着要不要让在外面看守的小弟再去买点安全套回来。而这时，下半身突然被口腔包裹住，快感冲上脑髓，让碧棺左马刻放弃了思考这件事。  
“嗯……对，那边……呼……”手指摸着那有点汗湿的柔软黑发，碧棺左马刻低头看着下方上下动着的脑袋，不管是身体还是精神都十分畅快，更是主动挺腰让自己的性器更加深入山田一郎的口腔，用龟头往他的喉咙深处顶过去。  
山田一郎对于这种粗鲁的行为似乎毫不在意，依旧细致地舔着碧棺左马刻的阴茎，时不时用手指捏住他的包皮，好似玩弄一般的摩擦。  
山田一郎的牙齿刮过龟头时，碧棺左马刻的身体一震，爱液不受控制地从顶端溢出，全部被山田一郎用能发出声响的方式给吞下。  
无数次的性爱关系，山田一郎完全熟悉碧棺左马刻的喜好。专注地刺激龟头与扯动下方柔软的囊袋后，又特意地不再去触碰那边。碧棺左马刻不满地扯着山田一郎的头发，对于他这种特意让自己焦躁的行为感到恼火，可紧接着对方就将手指按压在自己的后穴上，试探了几下后探了进去。  
扩张的行为在两根手指可以进出的时候，碧棺左马刻就已经对缓慢细致的前戏失去了兴趣。伸手拿起落在地上的安全套，甩到了山田一郎的身上。  
“戴套。”  
“……”山田一郎老老实实地给两个人带上套子，可表情却不像动作那么规矩，“你确定不再扩张一下？”  
“本大爷又不是女人，畏手畏脚的给谁看呢，你是处男吗？明明那个东西一副快要爆掉的样子，进来吧，本大爷准了。”山田一郎过于墨迹跟温柔的行为，让碧棺左马刻有点反胃的同时，又十分的不满足。他抬起的脚，故意将脚趾从山田一郎阴茎跟根部擦过，刮了一下上面被爱液沾染的毛发，又黏又湿的触感让碧棺左马刻不舒服地勾了一下脚趾，正好拽到了几根毛发，让山田一郎皱了皱眉。  
不知是刺痛刺激到他了，还是碧棺左马刻的话刺激到他。山田一郎猛地分开碧棺左马刻的双腿，性器毫不犹豫地顶上了微微张口的后穴，向内深入。  
“啊……”  
压迫感瞬间从下方顶入，被对方性器擦过的体内仿佛被火燎到，又烫又痛。可性兴奋却一刻都没有停下，反而让自己的性器更加发涨。碧棺左马刻故意发出一点声音，如预料一半，对方一口气地全部顶了进来。碧棺左马刻猛地夹住进入体内的性器，后方的肌肉收缩着，几次之下，精液随着对方的轻哼，射入了自己的体内。  
被强制射精的山田一郎红着脸，大口呼吸着。高潮让他有一瞬间的失神，半合着双眼看起来有一点恍惚。  
碧棺左马刻看着这小鬼的糗样，笑出了声，“哈哈，难看死了，早泄小鬼。本大爷就让你那么舒服吗，啊？”  
“混账！”山田一郎抽出自己的性器，重新换上了新的套子，再次狠狠地顶入碧棺左马刻的身体。“我要让你这混蛋再也笑不出来！”  
“呃！……哈、有胆你就试试啊，笨——蛋。”  
有了精液的润滑，第二次的进入少了很多疼痛。可如此快重的深入，让碧棺左马刻有种肠子都被顶的挤到一起的错觉。  
碧棺左马刻对着在自己上方卖力动腰的人，挑衅地竖起了中指。紧接着手指就被对方从侧面咬住，留下了一个不深不浅的齿痕。  
双腿被抬高下压至腹上，大腿跟腰跨的肌肉传来酸痛，这种姿势并不是很舒服，之后也会觉得很累。可后方的抽插却更顺畅，每次进入都会蹭过碧棺左马刻舒服的位置，让碧棺左马刻暂时不去在意这个姿势的问题了。  
后方被摩擦得又涨又热，发出的水声听来有种黏腻的感觉。明明帘子外面的音乐那么吵，碧棺左马刻还是感觉抽插的水声仿佛就在自己耳边。  
用舌头舔着因为急促呼吸而干燥的嘴唇，碧棺左马刻借着那唯一的微弱光源，欣赏着山田一郎的脸。  
明明是在做爱，却一副跟人拼命似的表情。专注，认真。很有男人味。  
让人忍不住想刺激他一下，让那正经的脸变得扭曲一些，看着不至于那么碍眼……  
“呼、呼……啊、——哈，哈哈，呼哧呼哧地喘着动着腰，像狗一样。”  
“那被‘狗’上着还很舒服的是谁啊？里面又湿又热，紧咬着不放，啊？”  
“呵、哈哈哈，只会顶嘴的臭小鬼，有功夫动嘴皮子，多动一动让本大爷舒服啊。”  
那张脸露出意料之中的表情回了嘴，让碧棺左马刻十分满意。他的双腿甩开了对方的手，将它们搭在了山田一郎的腰上，配合着手的动作，将山田一郎的身体拉下，贴在自己的胸口上。  
两个人的唇伴随着香烟烟雾的消散越吻越深，每一次舌头之间的摩擦都让烟雾消散的更快，也让些许唾液从碧棺左马刻的嘴角滑落下去。  
一滴汗落在碧棺左马刻的嘴边，他用舌轻轻勾去，舔上了山田一郎的下巴，带走了另一滴即将落下的汗液，最后舔吻了他眼下的痣。  
碧棺左马刻还是很喜欢这颗痣的，只不过，过去自己从来没有跟他说过，以后也绝对不可能去说。  
这个举动似乎刺激了山田一郎，碧棺左马刻明显感觉到体内的性器涨大了一些。  
“啊！啊啊、哈……这不是……又变大了吗，哈哈…”  
“烦死了！闭嘴去死吧混账！”皱着眉的山田一郎似乎有些恼怒，因为情欲变红的脸正好盖住了刚刚的血气上涌。  
“啊？你让谁去死啊，你才是就这样射出来死掉吧臭小鬼！——！啊！”  
刚说完，对方突然改变了动作，让碧棺左马刻的声音没有控制住，出口的音调提高了不少。体内的龟头总之对准前列腺的位置去冲撞摩擦，酥麻从尾椎处顺着脊柱爬上后脑，快感仿佛海浪一样拍打在碧棺左马刻的脑中，拍散了其他的思绪，只能随着快感的攀升逐渐变得空白。  
手上的香烟已经燃烧到尽头，烫到了碧棺左马刻的手。灼伤的刺激让碧棺左马刻一个激灵，射了出来。而瞬间收缩的后穴也将山田一郎的精液吸了个干净，甚至在结束后也微微收缩着。  
还在喘气的山田一郎拽过碧棺左马刻的手指，含入口中，舌尖舔舐着微微发红的皮肤。碧棺左马刻从高潮的余韵中回过神，感觉到体内的阴茎随着那男人舔舐手指的动作，又一次变硬了。  
“你是青春期的高中生吗。”他的语气带着些讽刺。  
“……”山田一郎没有回话，只是将自己的阴茎从碧棺左马刻的体内退出后，扯掉了已经灌满精液的安全套后，再次顶入他的体内。  
“等下，一郎你这混账！没戴套！”粘膜直接接触到性器的触感非常明显，碧棺左马刻皱起眉抬脚踩在山田一郎的肩上。  
“我不想戴。”  
抬起头的男人用格外认真的表情看着这边，那目光让碧棺左马刻的心脏猛地跳了一下。  
随后，那阵律动变成复杂的味道，让碧棺左马刻有些反胃。  
混账……

 

凌晨0点，酒吧里依旧十分热闹，正是猎艳的好时候。  
而酒吧角落的位置，始终垂下的布帘终于被人掀起，从中走出一位身穿白色衬衫的男子，只不过此时他的衬衫上比刚进来时，多了不少皱褶。  
在一旁看守的小弟立马几步上前，用打火机点燃了他口中的香烟。  
“十分钟后，让人收拾一下里面。”  
“是！”  
小弟的神色看不出丝毫的不自然，他低着头，仿佛碧棺左马刻脖子上的那些痕迹不存在一般，瞄都不会瞄上一眼，十分迅速的转身去找店内的员工了。  
“收拾完了早点回去，想必你亲爱的小鬼头弟弟们已经等你这个保姆大哥等着急了。”吐出一口烟雾，碧棺左马刻就要迈步离开，可伸手突然伸出了一只手，攥住了自己的手腕。虽然并不用力，可碧棺左马刻还是回头向后看去。  
“……”山田一郎的半张脸被遮挡在布帘的后面，看不清他此时的表情。可那抿紧的嘴唇却在诉说太多的东西。  
“啊？怎么了？难道你想来个事后撒娇吗？别恶心人了。”  
碧棺左马刻觉得有些心烦。  
没有必要去交流心声，没有必要去知道对方想做什么。从分道扬镳的那天起，一切就再也不可能像从前一般了。  
互相理解是不可能的，重归于好是不可能的。彼此都清楚，对方想要走的道路永远都不会与自己重叠，也就没有必要去做那些天真又恶心的期盼。  
可为何此刻，你要露出这种表情呢？  
坚持走自己选择的路，这才是男人应该做的不是吗。  
说到底，还是个小鬼啊。  
但是，碧棺左马刻并不打算对此说什么。如果小鬼对现在的关系并不满意或者有什么意见，那也只是他自己的烦恼，碧棺左马刻并不打算去配合小鬼解开他那些乱七八糟的想法。毕竟，他自己也有自己的想法。  
碧棺左马看了一会儿一动不动的山田一郎，随后甩开了对方的手。  
大腿上传来液体流下的感觉，不用想也知道是内射的精液流了出来，“啧，都是你做的好事。下次再在类似的地方不戴套，本大爷就把你揍到死为止。”明明迷茫的像一头乱转的动物，做起爱来还是这样不过脑子，净给人添麻烦。  
碧棺左马刻也不管山田一郎到底有没有话要说，头也不回的离去了。  
回到家时，已经是凌晨1点多。碧棺左马刻轻手轻脚的关上玄关的大门，正要脱鞋，电灯却突然被打开，让碧棺左马刻的身子微僵。  
“哥哥。”  
站在门口的少女鼓着面颊，明明在生气却让她看起来更加可爱。  
“合欢，我回来了。”  
“为什么这么晚！哥哥你是不是又去做危险的事了！？”碧棺合欢伸手拽住了碧棺左马刻的衣领，就要检查他的身上有没有外伤。可紧接着，她就看到碧棺左马刻脖子上清晰的吻痕与齿印，瞬间涨红了白净的小脸，“——！！！”她松开手，扭头不去看自己哥哥的脖子。  
碧棺左马刻在心里叹气，伸手拍在碧棺合欢的头顶，揉着她柔软的头发，“没事，我没去做危险的事，你放心。哥哥答应你的，一定会做到的。今天只是……有点私事，没有跟你打招呼真是对不起。”  
碧棺合欢听了后，抬手盖住了头顶的那只手，“明明这种时候可以说出这种话，为什么那个时候却……”  
碧棺左马刻知道她指的是什么，没有回话。  
“哥哥，你明明——”  
“合欢。”碧棺左马刻看着自己的妹妹，露出一个笑脸，“很晚了，快睡吧。”  
“！”碧棺合欢看着自己哥哥的脸，一瞬间忘记了呼吸。随后，她仿佛要哭出来一般，快速转身回了自己的房间。  
可能自己笑的很难看吧。  
碧棺左马刻这么想着，来到浴室清理身体。流到腿上的精液已经变得干燥，用水与手一蹭就消失了，而体内的精液还是让碧棺左马刻清理了半天。  
他面无表情地看着手上那些从体内抠出来的精液，被热水冲淡，顺着指间流下，直到消失。

 

几天后，傍晚，碧棺左马刻来到了一座四层小楼的楼下。  
扔到地上的烟头被碧棺左马刻用脚尖碾灭，他掏出手机调出相片与面前略显破烂的楼房对照，确定是同一栋后，给小弟打了电话。  
“啊，本大爷已经到了。一会儿你带着人过来收拾一下，把那些恶心的玩意都清理干净了，是烧是砸随你们，只要弄得干净就行。”  
这个地方，在横滨算是一栋快要拆掉的楼了。杂草众生的院子里都是垃圾，墙壁上涂着一层又一层的涂鸦，也就那个大门看起来还好一点，可以再经受几次流氓跟流浪汉的粗鲁对待。  
欺骗或诱拐普通女性，拍摄强奸录像带，并以此盈利。这就是藏在这个楼里的秘密工作室做的下作勾当。  
“时不时就有这种东西跑出来，真是让人反胃。”  
碧棺左马刻脚下的楼梯上并没有太多的灰尘，看来经常有人在这边走动甚至会做些许的清理。到了三楼时，楼道变得整洁了许多。有一扇门半开着，里面传出人声。  
“不要，请放过我……”  
“有钱赚不是好事吗？我们可是在给你一份好差事啊。”  
“有什么关系，你们爽我们也爽，还可以挣钱，你们有什么不满意的？”  
只是听着，就感觉胃要从喉咙里跳出来了。碧棺左马刻走到门边，一脚踹开铁门，发出的巨响让屋内的几人瞬间僵在原地，回头看向门口这边。  
“什！什么啊这个男人！”  
“吓老子一跳，哪里跑出来的没长眼的。”  
碧棺左马刻扫视了一下屋内，两名半身不着衣物的女性正被按在气垫床上，脸上的妆被泪水弄得有些花了，也一脸震惊的看着这边。突然她们像是意识到了什么，对着这边大喊救命。  
那声音有些刺耳，让碧棺左马刻感到不耐烦，“吵死了臭女人，闭上嘴，不然老子先把你们的嘴封上！”  
没有得到想象中的安慰，反而被恶言相向，两名女性重新跌回绝望中，颤颤惊惊地闭上了嘴。  
屋内的男人们突然有点摸不准这个人是来干嘛的，一开始还以为是警察，但现在看起来，也不像是什么好人。  
“什么啊，你是想加入我们吗？”  
“哈？”听到这句话，碧棺左马刻的眼睛眯了起来，“别恶心人了，你们这种最底层的蠕蛆怎么可能让本大爷屈尊加入你们。撒泡尿照照你们那让人作呕的脸，比屎尿都不如，做什么白日梦呢？”  
“这、这臭小子！！！”  
几个男人站了起来，如同碧棺左马刻获得的情报一样，掏出了他们的催眠麦克风。  
不过垃圾的东西，可能连消磨时间都做不到吧。  
管闲事的臭小子，来了你就别想走！”  
“老子们的地盘上，你就是羊入虎口！”  
“看你那个漂亮脸蛋跟小手腕，把你揍趴——啊！！！”  
没有丝毫的感觉，碧棺左马刻几步冲到最前方的一个人面前，拳头正正地落在他的脸上，“哈？垃圾在说什么屁话！宰了你们！！！”  
男人不稳地跌坐在地，碧棺左马刻瞬间转身，拳头落在了身边的另一个人的腹部，“敢在本大爷的眼皮底下搞这种东西，我看你们是活腻歪了啊？”  
一拳接着一拳，站不起来的人就用脚去踢他们的下颚骨。门牙带着血喷在地上，弄脏了碧棺左马刻的鞋。  
沾上了恶心的东西。  
但是碧棺左马刻的手还是没有停下，就连脸上都不知不觉中溅上了血点。  
“喂，左马刻。”  
“啊？还有别的垃圾——”听到身后的声音，碧棺左马刻烦躁地回头。结果，他看到了站在门口，一脸复杂的山田一郎。一瞬间，碧棺左马刻的脑子里有点空，“……你…来这里做什么？”  
“工作。”山田一郎移开了视线，开始在地上乱翻。然后又去了隔壁，碧棺左马刻听到了翻箱倒柜的声音。  
碧棺左马刻松开了手中男人的衣领，那个男人软绵绵地倒在地上，不知道是不是昏过去了。他掏出烟盒，抽出一根衔在嘴上，注意到刚刚的两个女人正缩在角落里发抖。碧棺左马刻懒得跟她们说话，对她们甩了甩手，示意她们赶紧滚。  
女人们似乎明白了他的意思，慌慌张张的捡起地上自己的衣服，也不管上面有没有血，胡乱的套在身上就要离开。到了门口时，她们却突然停了下来，对着碧棺左马刻的背影深深鞠了一躬。  
“嘶——呼……”碧棺左马刻让情绪冷静下来后，发现了拿着东西正要离开的山田一郎。他几步追上，拽住了他的手腕。  
山田一郎沉默着回头，看向碧棺左马刻。他的视线落在碧棺左马刻带血的肌肤上，然后攀爬到脖子上，停留在还未完全消退的欢愉痕迹上面。  
碧棺左马刻注意到山田一郎的视线有些晃动，面部肌肉更是微微抽搐，不一会儿变换了好几种表情，其中有些表情碧棺左马刻也是非常的熟悉了。  
这小子，脑子里到底都在想些什么？  
碧棺左马刻再次掏出手机拨通了小弟的电话，一边嘱咐着一边拉着山田一郎离开了小楼。他没有反抗的意思，老老实实地跟在碧棺左马刻的身后。偶尔，碧棺左马刻会侧头向身后看一眼，但山田一郎的表情还是那个样子，目光闪动不知道想着什么。  
他时不时会张开嘴，又闭上，一副有话要说又不知道从何开口的样子。  
但对碧棺左马刻来说，最优先的是平复刚刚揍人后遗留下来的冲动。  
来到最近的一家宾馆，碧棺左马刻丝毫不在乎前台接待的目光，开了一间房。进了房间后，他一边脱着溅了血的衬衫，一边向浴室走去，“今天你倒是老实的很，如果你能一直这么可爱的让本大爷揍一顿，认个错，本大爷倒也可以考虑一下……算了。臭小鬼要是能老老实实的话，某人的料理大概都要是正常食材了。”  
刚刚自己要说什么？  
碧棺左马刻掐灭了自己的念头，不让自己去想刚刚就要脱口而出的是什么话。不过今天的山田一郎确实乖过头了，平时的话，这一路肯定是斗嘴不断的，半路互殴几下都是有可能的。  
臭小子这段时间的反常，似乎多多少少影响到了自己。不管是之前的梦还是之后两个人的交流，甚至是自己的妹妹，都变得跟平时都有些不同了。  
本大爷是谁啊，怎么可以因为小鬼而动摇呢。  
淋浴的碧棺左马刻因为出神，隐隐约约听到外面的山田一郎似乎自言自语了什么，可是听不清，“啊？说什么梦话呢？”身上的血污被碧棺左马刻一点点清理下去，“如果没睡醒的话，本大爷可以大发慈悲的打醒你。”  
“我很清醒。”  
不知什么时候，山田一郎已经来到了碧棺左马刻的身后，伸手揽住了他，牵起碧棺左马刻的手，搓揉上面的血迹。  
明明是很有气氛的画面，碧棺左马刻却明显感觉到屁股后面有什么东西顶了过来，“你小子是打开了什么开关吗？”上次做的时候不情不愿的，这次主动的倒是跟猴子一样。  
“谁知道。”  
身体被山田一郎强制性地转过去面对他，紧接着后背就贴上了冰凉的瓷砖。脏话还没出口，就被对方的嘴唇堵住，只能发出一点不满的哼声。  
又冰又硌的肩胛骨生疼，碧棺左马刻狠咬了一口山田一郎的嘴唇，可对方并没有顺自己的意放开，反而吻的更加狂乱，“臭小子，唔……别得意忘形！宰了你啊！”  
猛地抓住山田一郎的衣领，碧棺左马刻一记头槌让他捂住额头后退了半步，紧接着就被碧棺左马刻一手推倒在地上。  
妈的，这小子精神分裂吗？搞什么玩意？  
碧棺左马刻跨到山田一郎的胸口上方，居高临下地看着这个浑身湿透的人，内心稍微爽快了那么一点。这是，碧棺左马刻注意到山田一郎的视线停留在自己的胯下，那眼神表达着他的欲念，让碧棺左马刻稍微提起了些兴致。额头的刘海儿滴着水十分碍事，被碧棺左马刻伸手梳到脑后，“看什么？”  
山田一郎似乎有些愣神，但紧接着，他就抬起手扶住了碧棺左马刻的腰，向上方提了提，让碧棺左马刻的跨步更接近自己的面容。然后，他张开嘴，将面前的阴茎整个含入口中。  
“唔……”山田一郎的口腔此时十分炽热，碧棺左马刻只觉得下身一紧，快感细细密密地围绕上来，让他很快就完全勃起了。不是那么光滑的舌面摩擦着顶端的龟头，灵活地绕着它打转，将里面的爱液全部卷走，或是吞下或是从嘴边溢出。  
碧棺左马刻用拇指蹭着山田一郎流下液体的嘴角，随后舔了舔手指上的液体。下方吮吸的动作突然变重，收紧的口腔让碧棺左马刻忍不住稍微流出了一点精液。  
“再……”  
碧棺左马刻开始自己挺腰，性器以微小的幅度在山田一郎的口腔中抽插着，这画面让碧棺左马刻从精神上得到另一种更加满足的快意。他决定也给对方一点甜头，于是手向后伸，握住了山田一郎的胯下，而那边早就已经勃起，将裤子撑高。  
“唔！”  
如同预料一般惊讶又慌了神的脸，让碧棺左马刻笑出了声。也许是感觉被嘲笑了，山田一郎皱起了眉，随后碧棺左马刻就感觉到原本放在腰上的手开始不老实地向后摸过去，揉捏上自己的臀部。  
山田一郎报复一般地用力的挤压着臀肉，然后手指触摸在碧棺左马刻后面的入口上。  
手指浅浅地在入口戳弄着，有点痒痒的感觉让碧棺左马刻有些难耐。但就是这种轻微的刺激，也让碧棺左马刻的阴茎流出了更多的爱液。  
这小子，故意让人焦急。  
碧棺左马刻的后穴收紧了一下，轻轻夹着那让人恼火的手指尖，已经算是非常明显的表态了。可手指并没有像预想中那样进入，身下的人反而像下方挪动，整个脸都移动到了碧棺左马刻的正下方。紧接着，唇舌的湿滑贴了上来，让碧棺左马刻的身体一颤，“喂……”碧棺左马刻抓住山田一郎头发，“住手。”  
山田一郎没有回答，只有唾液的水声伴随着他吮吻的动作不断传出。  
后穴可以明显感觉到对方舌尖与手指的动作，熟练地撑开它，热乎乎的软肉埋了进去，让碧棺左马刻涌起射精的冲动，却被他生生压了下去。  
“左马刻……”  
“吵、死了……别叫我的名字…”  
“左马刻…”  
“呃！”  
前列腺的位置被手指按压，快感让他绷紧了身体，就算捂住嘴也会有轻微的声音不受控制地漏出来。  
就在碧棺左马刻想着，这小子不会是打算就这样磨到自己射出来时。突然山田一郎从下方起身，伸手将碧棺左马刻按到了地上。  
“混蛋一郎！做什——啊！”  
插入体内的手指对准前列腺的位置快速抽插着，连已经也被他俯身重新含住，吸紧了龟头，强制逼迫碧棺左马刻射精。  
“等、你——呃！哈……哈………啊、——！”  
这不是靠自己就能压下去的冲动，碧棺左马刻就算不想如他的愿，也控制不了自己的身体，将精液射在了山田一郎的口中。  
“左马刻……”  
伴随着耳边听起来竟然很温柔的声音，碧棺左马刻被抱了起来，然后放到了床上。  
身上的水弄湿了床单，躺着当真是不是舒服，碧棺左马刻有几十句骂人话想要说，但最后只是竖起中指说了一句，“去死吧，色情狂小鬼。”  
山田一郎脱掉衣服，抬起了碧棺左马刻的双腿，将自己饱胀的性器顶在穴口上。  
刚刚射精过的身体接纳性器，感觉十分糟糕。酸胀伴随着轻微的快感一同顶进来，让人搞不清到底是舒服还是什么。肉与肉之间的摩擦，最多感觉的也只是‘在摩擦’而已。  
过了一阵后，重新变得敏感的身体，才让碧棺左马刻感受到快要颤抖起来的快感。每一次抽插的晃动都让碧棺左马刻重新勃起的阴茎轻微甩动着，将顶端流出的爱液蹭在彼此的小腹上。  
“左马刻…”  
“说了……别……叫、本大爷……”  
那张因为情欲迷乱的脸似乎带着更多其他的感情，凑到了自己面前。碧棺左马刻懒得去解读那些感情是什么，吻上了山田一郎的嘴唇。  
“左马、刻……呼……”  
“唔！哈……嗯……闭、嘴……”  
长时间的接吻让两个人有些缺氧，碧棺左马刻依旧眼神明亮地看着这个沉迷跟自己做爱的男人。这似乎刺激到了对方，让山田一郎抽插的动作更加激烈，将碧棺左马刻一步步推向高潮。  
体内的性器在注入精液后抽了出去，但紧接着，对方又压了回来。  
“再来一次。”  
“呵。”碧棺左马刻看向那又一次勃起的东西，笑了一声，“去死。”

 

“嘶——呼……”碧棺左马刻抽着烟，注意到身边一直盯着自己的人，“怎么？”  
山田一郎脸上的表情似乎变得安定了，之前那些乱七八糟的表情仿佛从来没有出现过一般。小鬼的脸重新变得张扬又自信，“没什么。”他说着，凑了上来握住了碧棺左马刻的手，吸了一口香烟。  
这个举动过于亲昵，让碧棺左马刻一时想不明白这人要做什么。  
“嗯？怎么？”山田一郎十分自然地重新躺回去。  
“哈、没什么。”  
“下次我可不会输了。”  
这句话，让碧棺左马刻突然平静下来。  
梦中那个背对自己最后离开的男人，此时正站在自己面前，伸出了手，不服输地与自己互相拉扯。  
“睡觉做你的美梦去吧，臭小鬼。”  
“赢了后，我有事要问你。”  
“等你赢了那一天再说吧，虽然本大爷觉得是不可能了。”  
“绝对会赢的，你就等着吧，左马刻。”  
深夜，熟睡的山田一郎隐隐约约仿佛做了一个梦。  
梦中，那人露出像过去一般的笑脸，伸手揉着自己的头发。仿佛十分的拿自己没有办法，却又很开心地说着，会等着自己。  
等着自己追上他的那一天。  
一直……

 

end


End file.
